XY076: A Not-So-Flying Start!
is the 27th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest. Synopsis The gang helps a newly hatched Noibat learn to fly but Team Rocket tries to take it for themselves, leaving Hawlucha to keep Noibat safe. Episode Plot The heroes take a break, as Serena brushes Braixen's fur. Serena lets Bonnie brushes Braixen's fur. Nearby, Hawlucha trains a bit by chopping a tree's branch. Hawlucha notices something glowing, an egg, which he picks up. The heroes are about to go and call their Pokémon back, but notice Hawlucha is not present. Hawlucha comes with the egg, surprising the heroes. Bonnie wants to know which Pokémon it is inside, but Clemont replies one cannot know by looking at it. Hawlucha shows it found the egg near the tree. Ash thinks a nest is supposed to be nearby, but the egg starts glowing. Ash, Bonnie, Pikachu, Dedenne, Pancham, Chespin and Fletchinder hug the egg to warm it up. The egg glows and hatches into a Noibat. Noibat opens its eyes and sees Ash, who introduces himself and Pikachu to it. Others do as well, while Clemont considers Ash lucky to have Fletchinder, whose Flame Body allows eggs to hatch sooner. Noibat, seeing everyone around it, yells out Supersonic. Bonnie tries to calm Noibat down, who continues its crying. Ash pats it, making Noibat calmed down and thinks it is hungry and needs some fruit. Dedenne climbs a tree and throws an apple to Bonnie, who presents it to Noibat. Noibat uses special powers to detect this fruit and does not like it. Bonnie takes a bite and tastes sour. The heroes are aware Noibat eats only certain type of fruit, so other Pokémon climb up and give Noibat a lot of apples. Noibat uses special powers to sense the fruit, but it does not like any of those apples. Noibat senses Bonnie holds good apples and takes a bite. Bonnie and Ash also take a bite and see these apples are sweet, while the rest are sour. After giving Noibat water, Noibat takes some steps and tries to fly. However, it falls down and begins crying. Ash pats Noibat and encourages it to try again. Noibat tries to fly up, but fails, though Ash manages to catch him. Serena is certain there is a trick Noibat has to know to fly properly. Team Rocket observes and Jessie does not think it would be worth to catch that Noibat. James reads Noibat evolves into a Noivern, so they see this little one's potential and decide to catch it. Ash tries to teach Noibat to fly and has Fletchinder teach it, using it as an example. Noibat tries to fly, but fails and is caught by Ash, again. Clemont suggests having Noibat glide the winds, so Ash has Hawlucha demonstrate this flight. Noibat manages to glide, but only a little bit, before being caught by Hawlucha. Hawlucha has an idea and leads the heroes to a plain field, where wind is blown. Noibat flies up with Fletchinder and Hawlucha, succeeding in the flight. However, it and Hawlucha are captured by Team Rocket. Fletchinder goes to use Steel Wing, but James sends Inkay, who sprays sludge onto Fletchinder, who falls down, but is rescued by Ash. Jessie throws a cube, releasing smoke, causing the balloon to disappear. After wiping the sludge off, Ash sends Fletchinder to look for Team Rocket. Team Rocket has Hawlucha and Noibat tied up. Noibat uses Supersonic, but Team Rocket has ear plugs, preventing such a move from working. Noibat tries to escape, but fails. Hawlucha tries as well, but also fails. Meowth wonders how Noibat evolves. Jessie hopes it is not by stone, nor by being at special time or place. She thinks it needs to be held upside down, as Inkay comes out. James reads it needs to be raised, disappointing Jessie. Hawlucha manages to cut the ropes and tries to sneak with Noibat. James has Inkay attack them, but Hawlucha hits it back using High Jump Kick. Noibat tries to fly off, but is still inexperienced. Jessie and James send Inkay and Pumpkaboo after those two, knowing Hawlucha is behind this. Pumpkaboo uses Shadow Ball, but misses. Inkay tries to tackle them, but Hawlucha and Noibat dodge. Hawlucha hits Inkay, who is pushed towards Pumpkaboo. Hawlucha and Noibat go inside a cave. Pumpkaboo and Inkay report to Team Rocket they fled inside, so leave Pumpkaboo and Inkay at the entrance while they go inside, while Fletchinder observes. Team Rocket goes in. Hawlucha wants to fight them, but Noibat stops him and senses their location in the dark cave. Hawlucha, per Noibat's advice, kicks Team Rocket's ear plugs off, allowing Noibat to affect them with Supersonic. Team Rocket goes out of the cave, but are attacked by Pumpkaboo's Dark Pulse and Inkay's Psybeam. Inkay and Pumpkaboo realize they targeted Team Rocket rather than Hawlucha and Noibat. The heroes arrive and demand to know where Hawlucha and Noibat are. Team Rocket does not know and Jessie has Pumpkaboo use Dark Pulse. Ash sends Frogadier, who dodges Inkay's Psybeam and uses Water Pulse and Aerial Ace on Inkay and Pumpkaboo. Followed with Pikachu's Thunderbolt, Team Rocket blasts off. Hawlucha and Noibat come out, unharmed. Ash thanks Hawlucha for keeping Noibat safe. Later, after Noibat is fed, Ash proposes it could travel with them. Noibat agrees and leaps onto Ash's arms. Serena considers Noibat thinking Ash of its parent. Ash touches Noibat with the Poké Ball, as Noibat allows itself to be caught. Ash sends Noibat, who tries to fly, but still fails. Clemont sees they still have to teach Noibat to fly. Debuts Pokémon Ash's Noibat Trivia "Pokémon Quiz": Noibat (JP) Gallery Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Fumio Maezono Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket